


Vendors

by PuffyBunnyTail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Frisk is a Little Shit (Undertale), I’m bad at tags, M/M, Mettaton is Sassy, NicecreamGuy just wants to be nice, Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Papyton is implied and background ship, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Recreational Drug Use, Selectively Mute Frisk (Undertale), burgerpants has anxiety, burgerpants needs a raise and a hug, i swear this story is super soft, no beta we do like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 08:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuffyBunnyTail/pseuds/PuffyBunnyTail
Summary: This... Well you know me lil'buddy... Uh well enough of that I guess we should get this "Playdate" over with so you know you can get on your way, and back to the good old Mtt Burger Emporeum... Wait you want to go... To the WoodenBench Park.... Ahhahahahahah sure their lil'squirt we can go and do that I don't care much as long as you tell my boss I did a great job watching you-you can really do whatever haha..hhhaa...
Relationships: Burgerpants & Frisk (Undertale), Burgerpants & Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale), Burgerpants/Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale), Burgerpants/Nice Cream Vendor (Undertale)/Reader, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 1





	Vendors

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is the start of some more shenanigans but we are going to bother the catboy first enjoy my dears   
> P.S.you aren't Frisk but actually our anxious catboy.

I'm actually pretty content right now well call ungrateful for the whole I not stuck underground anymore but really after that I was still stuck working for him but he hasn't insulted me in a few hours and the customers stopped trying to pet like a -well you know a pet; not to mention that I also don't get stupid questions from the humans anymore they just order some"food" and leave to their own devices. I not complaining actually appreciating my solitude and quite, lazy day heh I am actually smiling right now. The door rang I lifted my head and recited the customer greeting.

"Hello and welcome to the MTT Burger Emporeum -"

" Yeah save the rather happy mood you're in for the customers there Burgie. "

My smile almost fell but I wouldn't this quite afternoon get shattered by him so I just smiled at him and got a wave from Frisk in his metal arms.

"Well nevermind the customers right now I need you for a very important task right now my precious Frisk had their feelings hurt at school to say by some unruly child so I -excuses that boy from school for a while and now Frisk and I are having some emotional therapy for that experience but my stupid agent can't do a damn thing right like you, so I have to leave for Atlanta for a concert the Georgia Dome and I can't take Frisk with me safely so you have to babysit my little star," he ended.

" I most ask sir, Why not take them home my lil'buddy has mom that could watch'em? "

"Rather gutsie Burgie but Miss. Toriel is a teacher,"

" Papy-"

"He is escorting me to the concert,"

" Sa-"

"He is a Magicology Scientist and is at work now that-that is over with here is a list of things you will do to keep my star happy and if they so much as look remotely unhappy you won't need to come into work and finding a job will be hell for you with the swipe of a finger understood," he basically growled at me

" uhh uh y-yes sir, " I confirmed and grabbed Frisk and their bookbag from him and rested them and it on the counter. My normal fake smile cracking at my face. He strutted out with mutters of people ogoling over the infamous Mettaton in the metal and soul. I sighed looked down at Frisk the first time to see them looking right back at me. They were rather small compared to most human kids there are and sometime get picked on about it. I do have to say at least those brats started to leave them alone about living with "scary monsters" the half those kids are scarier than most of us even Jerry looks like a model next to some of'em. They still were staring at me as I was thinking off and then they seemed to rock like a bulb flicking on. Frisk was small and young but they were effing conniving and way to smart for their own good sometimes.

"What are you up to lil'buddy you got that look on your face,"

They have a innocent smile it was really a smirk you would have to study their face enough to know it was.

"Heh buddy I know you're plotting something in that head of yours,"

I poked at their head and they simply giggled away. Heh my good day isn't gone anymore I guess. I pulled them off the counter and soon they grabbed their bag and scurried off. I began to hum that stupid MTT jingle and play with the cash register abit. Then Frisk ran right back to me pulling on my kackies. I look to them and they look rather bored.

"There isn't much to do here lil'buddy except the playground in the back... What you don't want to play in the them well I could see why so where else do you want to play... P-park I don't know I can't leave work, Mett- okay we can go just don't text him be easy there buddy let me get Shakes to man the cash register," I pleaded with'em they disarmed the phone and I went to the back. Shakes was this echo-monster with dreadlock like "hair" and a lot of gold accessories and he was really sassy but he's really cool.

"Hey man the register for me I got to go do some outside stuff for the boss,"

"Hmmm sure and for that you owe me a kiss there Whiskers ," he puffed out and strutted to the register. I giggled and headed out of the door. Frisk ,already at my brokedown car, were drawing little souls on it and some stars as well. I moved to grab the carseat I bought a while back when Frisk had to ride with me to a surprise party for them a year ago. They strapped up the seat and buckled in all on their own I took a once over of the back and started up the car it fought to start but stayed alive once on. It took only one full and painful play through of Let it go to get there and Stars I almost didn't make it almost. We got out to the tall trees and rather lively park. Frisk pulled me all the way to the playground where kids younger but a bit bigger than them swirled around them like they were famous 'How many time does MTT get them out of school...' Well aside from that they were already setting up a game of Man Hunt and had the kids running and screaming like crazy. I plopped down on a bench and took out a cigarette and lit it. The magic smoke swirling around and then it's gone. It's funny the kid started crying once thinking I would Fall Down from smoking these and with a whole lot of explaining and a break down to explain that these were magic and didn't " burn my insides" but have a simple buzz. I really don't smoke these much anymore ever since I got to the surface. Normally I would smoke this new stuff I get from another "buddy" of mine she calls it Angels but it's nothing but magic weed. My tail that was rather active today continued it's erratic swaying while my ears seem to be listening for something so... I guess I maybe in a good mood here at the park looking after Frisk.

"Heehee isn't it nice a beautiful day out and all the children are playing and they look so happy," someone chirped in my ears. I was about to agree till but that sugary tone was all to familiar. I turned to be faced with a baby blue bunny and that really large smile. I know it was probably really rude but I actually was more than prepared to walk away. I was not in any shape form or fashion willing to talk to him at all. It seemed my body was ahead of me because I was actually walking away from him before I realized it.

"Hey Burgie was I- I not here to pester you,"

"To late," I mumbled it was a habit not really intentional especially since I worked under Mettaton for... shit I don't even remember how long.


End file.
